Tetsu Trudge
| english = }} Ushio, known as Demetrius in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School. Biography Ushio offers a paid bully protection service to Yugi after he was bullied by Jonouchi and Honda - Jonouchi had thrown one piece of the Millennium Puzzle out the window so that Yugi could not solve it. Yugi says that he is not being bullied. Later, Ushio reveals a beaten Jonouchi and Honda, upsetting Yugi. After Yugi refuses his service, Ushio beats him up and asks him to pay the bully protection fee of ¥200,000 (about $16,000 US). Jonouchi fishes out the piece from where he threw it and gives it to Yugi. Dark Yugi appears and challenges Ushio to a shadow game. In the manga, Dark Yugi also brings twice the amount of money that Ushio asked for. The game involves ¥400,000 and a knife in the manga. In the anime, the game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio loses after he tries to cheat, and Yugi places a penalty game on him. In the manga, Ushio goes crazy and thinks that a pile of leaves and trash is money. In the anime, Ushio imagines there are monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him, and he is seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which results in him being taken to the hospital. He is mentioned but not named in flashbacks in the English second series (Duel Monsters) anime. His name is mentioned much later as being one of Trueman's victims. This scene also reveals his first name to be Tetsu. Ushio/Trudge in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, set many years after the second series anime, there is a character named Tetsu Ushio or Trudge in the English version. There is debate among fans as to wether he is the same character or not. In the Japanese Duel Terminals, he sometimes receits some of Ushio's lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English anime, he already knows Yusei Fudo, before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Biography Ushio is a henchman to the antagonist, Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the the Public Order Security, who prevents Neo Domino City from being escaped into by residents of the ghetto known as Satellite. He confronts Yusei Fudo, while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities. He accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner he claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei. In the Japanese version, despite his harsh traits, Ushio paid for the Duel Runner part that was stolen from his own paycheck. When asked by his superior why he did it, Ushio simply replies, "Well, it is the humanity of a duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty. Yusei even mentions that he considers Ushio different from the other figures of authority in Neo Domino. It has been hinted that Ushio does not come from Neo Domino. Trudge was given a new Deck from Sectro Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel, while Yusei trying to get into Neo Domino City. Trudge reappears later watching Yusei leaving the detention center. He is there shown to now have a large scar on his face. He later tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel but loses once again. In an attempt to search The Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Dick Pitt, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and demands to see Goodwin immediately. As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack, and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Deck Trudge first plays a Guard Deck themed around his occupation as a security officer. He uses security-related cards such as "Handcuffs Dragon" and "Wiretap" to limit what his opponent is able to do. He also carries a trump card in the form of "Montage Dragon," which he can bring out as a heavy hitter if the aforementioned strategy fails. Ushio received a new deck from the Bureau for a rematch with Yusei. This deck is a Pursuit Deck relating to his goal of blocking the pipeline so Yusei cannot get through. Its prominent cards include "Gate Blocker," which stops the opponent from using "Speed World," and "Gonogo" which automatically flips the monster it's battling into face-down Defense Position. His strongest card is "Goyo Guardian," which can resurrect the monsters it destroys as defenders for Ushio. As a Dark Signer, Ushio's deck became a Mill Deck that uses "Worm" monsters and the powerful Dark Synchro Monster "Jet-Black Zumwald" whose effect can not only mill his opponent's deck, but render itself and its user almost invincible. }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters